Lights out in Arkham
by Lecture
Summary: Lyle Bolton, the chief of security in Arkham pays Crane's cell a visit late one night much to the rogues displeasure. Pairing-Lyle Bolton/Jonathan Crane, Rated M for Noncon/dubcon.
1. Chapter 1

A nice oneshot lemon I did inspired by endless rping with my scarecrow bae. Mostly Jonathan's pov because I'm wrestling with Lyle's still.

Prompt- Lyle Bolton, the chief of security in Arkham pays Crane's cell a visit late one night much to the rogues displeasure.

Warnngs-MxM,Noncon, dubcon, humiliation, mentions of torture and abuse ** _._**

* * *

Lights out in Arkham. Dark and somewhat quiet, though he could hear a faint muttering from a neighboring cell and the hum of their recently electrified doors, courtesy of Mister Bolton of course. It was a relatively safe time that many of the rogues chose to plot their escapes and lick their bruised bodies and egos, also courtesy of Mister Bolton.

But Crane had by some miracle managed to avoid his turn that day despite being the Head of Security's favourite squeaky toy.

Lyle Bolton had thankfully been out for the bulk of the day and when he had come in he'd been too busy with other patients to come pay attention to him, Tetch having been taken with delusions that day was dragged off for the security chief to liberally knock some sense into. Crane almost felt bad for the hatter but, 'better him then me' was a much more sensible thought.

He'd seen Lyle when he'd come in late that day, he had a certain grim look about him and hadn't even bothered to glance in Crane's direction as he passed his cell. Out of the norm for him, he almost looked distracted. Perhaps it was his whole schedule being overturned as it had been.

Lyle, he'd noticed, had a rather strict and timely schedule for how he went about his day and week and it just so happened that Crane's 'special time' with the chief of security tended to fall in the late noon of every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the weekend being a bit of a toss up. At that time of day, to his relief, the overbearing security guard had been absent.

So he took a certain comfort that he was safe for at least tonight and despite the nervous muttering coming from Tetch's cell that threatened to have him growing a conscience he was soon drifting in a semi unconscious state, not fully asleep yet but getting there.

That is until he felt his arms moving of their own accord and only once a round of clicking sounded off to shatter the silence did he have the sense about him to stir. His wrists were now above his head, cold metal circling them and clattering like a mess of chimes when he gave a yank to them.

 _"Don't make a sound."_ came the low gruff voice, hot breath ghosting over his ear and cheek in the most disgusting way. He already knew who it belonged to with a frightening clarity. A heavy weight settling over him that made it difficult for his diaphragm to expand. A weak wheeze escapes him along with what air he had left in his lungs.

What was he doing here?!

A dull groan coming from the bed as the larger man shifts over him, pulling away the thin scratchy blanket so strong calloused hands can dive under the shirt of his uniform, hands gripping him with a strength that could easily crush his rib cage, but instead merely felt him over. Lyle had overtime made it a habit to lay his fingers along the indentions of Jon's protruding ribs, every so often pressing his finger tips in a little harder like he was trying to dig his hands in to his chest cavity. Not that it was particularly painful, at most was the slight occasional bite of well trimmed fingernails.

 _"Why are you here?"_ he whispered harshly, doing well to head his warning to stay quiet but it didn't stop a haughty tone from entering his hushed voice. The chief of security never visited him in his cell, it's entrance was glass after all, which could easily mean being caught if he did anything untoward. Something that neither of them wanted, oddly enough.

 _"Due to another matter needing my attention I had to miss our appointment today. I'm here to see that we make up for that."_ His words don't hold that mocking spiteful mildly dramatic tone he usually reserved for saying things like this. As a matter of fact he sounded listless.

 _"Isn't that a bit risky?"_ is his careful rebuttal, not that he had much hope to dispersuade him from something he'd decided to do.

 _"I need this right now."_ His voice is a low rumble against his collar, the implications behind that send Jonathan's brain abuzz.

With no further protest the shirt of his uniform is dragged up to be bunched up underneath his chin so Lyle can further assault his torso with scraping kisses to his chest and collarbone. His thumbs tuck under the waistband of his pants, only dragging them past his hips before pausing to kneed his arse. Crane giving a grunt of annoyance that went obviously ignored as thick digits tease at his entrance.

Continuing to slide his pants down, and unlike usual one of the pant legs remained bunched around his calf, Lyle pausing to tug something out of his pocket, and his suspicions of what exactly were proved correct once slickened fingers pressed against his opening. Not wasting much time before he delved his fingers in, only taking the time to spread the substance about and not bothering to stretch him much at all. He'd been doing it plenty as is, after all.

Once Lyle had begun adding extra curricular activities to their sessions he'd started paying attention to the other patients to see if any of them were showing any signs of similar treatment. The disturbing revelation that none of them were showing signs of sexual abuse was deeply sickening. It made him the sole 'benefactor' of all this.

Lyle's grinding broad hips into his own narrow ones, all the while giving soft bites to his chest with the occasional suck to a nipple when encountered. The way his belt buckle rubs against him is slightly painful but annoyingly gets a reaction. Beginning to slowly jerk Jon while Lyle is getting himself out and preparing with an extra slick of that lube.

 _"Say my name..."_ Is his predictably revolting request as he positions himself, not hesitating in pressing inside, he breathes the second half of the instructions against his neck, _"..and make sure only I can hear it."_

 _"You can't be serious, "_ he hisses softly, gasping at the slow intrusion and ridiculous request. It'd become disturbingly easy to take Lyle, and as long as he hadn't done something to provoke him the pain didn't last too long.

 _"Perfectly serious...and if you'd rather not I've brought along a little battery powered friend I can leave behind."_ Lyle nonchalantly lobes that threat, and Jon doesn't doubt for one second that he isn't serious. But there is no torturous toy, he was bluffing, Lyle hadn't brought anything but the lube and cuffs with him this time, but he bargained it was enough to get his pet to cooperate.

And it must have been as his name tentatively is breathed in the air next to his ear. This gives Lyle the biggest thrill, heart pounding, hips rolling with a bit more exuberance and the most intense throb to his dick as he slowly but steadily fucks him.

 _"Again.."_ Of course he's not satiated with one.

 _"Lyle...aah..mmm..mmph.."_

 _"Again..!"_ So greedy.

 _"Mm! ...nnff..haa Lyle..eeh.."_

 _"Again."_ This goddamn insufferable ape.

 _"Ggguuh, no..that's enough..! Aaah..! Haah ah ah..!"_ He rolls his head away to press his mouth against his own shoulder as Lyle is assaulting his neck with rough bites as punishment for refusing him.

He was beginning to feel hyper paranoid that all his fellow rogues knew exactly what was happening to him, and while he usually felt terribly exposed with the sadistic head of security having his way with him, the thought of anyone seeing him so vulnerable had a heavy feeling settling in his abdomen.

 _"One more time, one more."_ a subdued growl into his neck as he angles his hips just right and is rewarded with muffled moans as Crane's thin legs curl up and press against his sides in a desperate way, one of his heels digging into Lyle's lower back as it curved with a particularly deep thrust.

 _"..nnggh..!"_ his expression is somewhat distraught for a moment before he takes in a deep breath and rolls his head till his lips fell against the large man's ear. A hushed full bodied moan of his name right against his ear. Hopefully that would placate him and get this over with sooner so he can sleep and forget about this nightmare.

It seems to pay off as Lyle fucks him with all the more zeal, drawing his head away from Crane's neck to smother him in a kiss. Arms tucked underneath him to draw his hips into each thrust, all the while the dull tell tale rhythmic creaking of the iron frame bed sounds off in the cold room along with the occasional wet slap of flesh against flesh.

Lyle didn't kiss him often, not that he was complaining, that was just the fact of the situation, at most he only fit one bruising kiss in to any one 'session', and of course that was already one too many. Often leaving his lips bruised or with some sort of tender wound for his tongue to worry at for the next couple days while it healed.

You can imagine just how terrible it was to find the kiss extended to a second and then a third that was drawn out forever, dully he realized the mashing of mouths was to muffle his noises as Lyle dragged one of his legs up, turning him onto his side and continuing to thrust into him with abandon. He was almost thankful for the obstruction to his noise because he was finding it so much more difficult to contain them.

Long minutes passed, continuing much like this till Crane eventually climaxed with a shuddering jerk. Pulling his face away from Lyle's hand, which had replaced his mouth after some time, to toss his head back with a gasp as his body spasmed it's joy. Lyle drinking this all up, having been holding out for this and quickly following him, releasing inside Jon after a few more thrusts and a gentle bite to his shoulder.

They lay there panting and shivering for a long time, Lyle having mind enough not to rest his weight on him while Crane was trying to regain his breath.

"First time in a bed.." He remarks to Jon or maybe to himself between a pant before falling silent again. Eventually he pulls back and rights his own clothes, then working on Jon's, this time not bothering to clean up the mess he'd left between his legs. Much to his revulsion he'd find he'd have to deal with it through the night as Lyle gets up from the bed and leaves without ever removing the cuffs fastening his hands to the bed frame above head.

He hears the hum of his doors being electrified once more, a hum he hadn't noticed had been missing this entire time till now.

Crane's mind dimly wonders over those words of need earlier, trying to pick them apart despite the way exhaustion had him firmly pinned.

* * *

Reviews would be welcome, if you have any critiques, requests, suggestions for future fics involving these two or encouragement I'm open to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter that I'll just toss here because that's simpler, this'll be where I dump my BoltonxCrane fics that are set in Arkham. Should be another one soon. Hope you like and please review.

Lyle Bolton is escorting Jonathan Crane to a session with Doctor Leland, an average part of the weekly routine there at Arkham. Well perhaps it was odd that the chief of security himself would see to such trivial mundane tasks as escorting a single inmate to a session but Lyle had dismissed the usual orderlies from doing it so he might himself. It puts Crane off plenty but there wasn't much he could do, of course his protests would fall on deaf ears…

Besides he was dealing with enough right now as he was awkwardly steered down the hallway by the galumphing lummox.

"Are you still wearing it?" Came Lyle's obscure inquiry from just behind him.

He immediately flushes and makes a small sound of discomfort at the question, tensing and coming to a stop to glance back at the larger man. It was an unspoken agreement that this awful 'relationship' of theirs was to be strictly limited to that room. And here he was just bringing _that_ up in the damn hallway where anyone could hear. After that incident late one night in his cell it seemed that perhaps Lyle wasn't as keen on this deal of theirs, you'd think he'd want to keep it quiet more then anyone.

"I…don't know what you're talking about."

"Ooh, are you going to make me check?" A disgusted twitch from Crane.

" _As if_ you'll do anything out here in the open." Turning to brush him off and resume walking his own damn self to the session with a bit of a hitch to his step. He knew it was a risk to be goading him on like this but in this open hallway he was as good as safe. Sure he'd likely face some sort of punishment later on but that was then and for now at least he was free to be an obtrusive little shit and deal with the consequences when the time comes. Or so he thought…

Oooh he'd greatly underestimated this bastards limits.

Just as he's nearing Leland's office he feels a large hand close around his upper arm and his heart drops into his stomach, being jerked back around a corner and swung into a wall roughly, Crane yelps and shrinks back against the wall. He could have called out for help but all the conditioning and abuse pinched at the back of his mind that had his voice dying out in his throat. Stilling under the looming man as if he were worried he'd provoke him into physical violence with the slightest twitch. " _Cocky bitch. You think you'll be safe just because we're out in the open?_ "

"But-but… _you'll get caught you brazen oaf_ -!" he spits the words and immediately scolds himself for fumbling like a quivering coward.

"I don't see anyone around, _do you?_ " This prompts Crane to give a glance at their surroundings.

The hallway was abandoned at least for that moment..fuck.

An uneasy whine of a sound comes from him as he looks back to that grinning idiot. "Are you _really_ going to risk your career to ' _put me in my place_ '?" He tries to desperately reason with the neanderthal, mocking the idea.

" _Yes._ " Is Lyle's simple retort as he flips Jonathan around to press him face first into the wall with a startled sound from the smaller of the two, struggling futility to wiggle out from underneath the man pinning him against the wall." _And isn't it more exciting that way?"_ Lyle growls low against his ear.

Without hesitating Lyle tucks his hand underneath the back of Jonathan's uniform shirt to delve under the waistline of his pants, feeling over the curve of his ass till his finger made contact with the object he was checking for. "Ahaa, so you _are_ still wearing it, _good pet~"_ Poking his finger through the hoop that was attached to the end and tugging on it firmly, "I think you deserve a reward for following my orders so well." a weak whine he tries to contain that tapers off into a quavering breathy moan as the sterling silver anal plug that had been snug in his ass for 6 hours now is pulled steadily out till it's at the tip before it's slid back into place. Lyle repeating this at a fast pace and essentially fucking him with the toy.

Having it put there earlier in the day by Lyle Bolton himself, the sick bastard, he'd been ordered not to remove it ' _or else_ '. Well of course he wanted to be defiant and yank that sucker out as soon as he was alone….but he was sensible enough not to actually test the violent sadistic man into forming _some disturbing awful punishment_ that would likely be worse then this….so no, he hadn't taken it out despite how much he'd like to have.

And honestly? It's been the most excruciating uncomfortable 6 hours of his life. Every little movement, every little tensing of the muscles manipulated that damn thing to press and prod right against his sweet spot whether he stood, sat or laid any which way.

Carefully he'd remained as still as possible to stave off any sort of arousal before he'd have to make the walk to his appointment, the thought of playing sick to avoid having to walk fucking anywhere was tempting but it was even more likely he'd get looked over in Medical if he opted for that and that level of scrutiny while having the hunk of metal in his ass was the last thing he wanted. Soo carefully he remained still till he was fetched.

….despite his diligence the short walk had proved agonizingly pleasurable as the stupidly perfectly shaped plug rocks against his prostate with ever damn step no matter how small or long.

Soo it's no wonder why Lyle finds him half hard already as he gropes him through his uniform pants, not able to help his hips pressing into his hand. "No no nonono, stop..! Stop-!" He whispers urgently as he's ever fearful of being seen like this, a goddamn aroused mess, "No, noo reward..! Please..!" Bolton fucking him steadily with that toy that easily manages to get yips and shallow breathing from Crane with each push and pull of the bulbous piece, "Mmmnngh, _pleaase_ – _!_ " And he's actually pleading at this point as he rubs his face into the wall as if he might burrow into it. It's sickening when he can't say for sure what exactly he's pleading for.

Jerky twitches of the hips in between Lyle's ministrations as he feels himself getting steadily closer to climax as Lyle just doesn't fucking let up, "Please…please-! Nngghh-! _Aahh ahh._.!" His eyes are rolled upward, he's flushed, panting and has drooled a good bit onto the wall as he's lost himself in the overbearing swell of arousal coiling tightly in his abdomen.

"Mister Bolton?"

A startled noise from Crane at not only Dr. Leland's sudden voice but also at the abrupt removal of Lyle's hands from his person.

 _'Noo, nonoNO–! Wait!'_

He's disgusted with how strong the feeling of disappointment bubbles up in him is and how instinctually he wants to make some noise that might beckon the brute to finish what he'd started, that in that moment he's desperate enough to call his name if it'll get his hands back on him. Not that he does, wisely he remains silent beyond panting, it just makes him feel so damn pathetic. He tries to soothe himself that it was only the mindlessness of arousal talking but his stomach still feels sour.

"Is that Professor Crane with you?" Came Leland's voice again as it seems to have gotten closer just around the corner and he's hyper aware once again that there's another person close by and he's still painfully hard.

"Yes, I was just escorting him when he stumbled here and-" Lyle's oafish attempt at covering up the moment of indiscretion.

Worse yet as he's pulled away from the wall by the oaf and is faced with Dr. Leland as she's deemed fit to come and inspect the two of them obscured by the corner as they were. She's easily startled and worried upon seeing how flushed and out of breath he is, "What did you do to him..?" She turns on Bolton, glaring up at him, ever suspicious of the security chief and his methods.

"I didn't do anything." He sounds convincingly surprised with a touch of offense, bringing his hands up in a placating gesture as he makes quick work of coming up with a lie, "He was just suddenly breathing hard and needed to stop a moment.."

"What..? Is that true..?" She speaks gently as she returns her attention to Jonathan, touching his upper arm. "Are you alright Professor? Do you need to go to Medical?"

"I'm fine..!" He wheezes weakly as he twitches away from her touch, bothered that he was still aroused and having to converse and being touched was absolutely out of the question. Awkwardly he tries to cover himself without being too conspicuous and walks past the two, very nearly stumbling all over himself from that damn plug pressing to his over sensitive prostate as he made his way toward Leland's office where hopefully he could recover and hide his shame since Leland tended to keep the blinds drawn and her eyes on her paperwork. Though she's worried now so that might not be presently so.

Leland follows quickly, fretting over Crane's state after sending one last withering leer at Lyle Bolton as he makes his retreat down the hall.

Well this is going to be one hell of an awkward session.


End file.
